Sleep well, my bairnie, sleep
by Silk Lotus
Summary: En una noche de tormenta, Gideon no logra dormir y se ve envuelto en llanto. Esto despierta a su padre, quien, con amor y dedicación, se asegurara de que su pequeño hijo pueda conciliar el sueño y no tener temor.


**Sleep well, my bairnie, sleep**

La noche ya era bastante establecida y la única luz era la de las lámparas, alumbrando la calle con una dulce iluminación pacífica. No se escuchaba ni siquiera un murmullo, un susurro, o unos pasos de alguien al caminar. En las calles no había movimiento, más que el de las ramas de los arboles sacudiéndose sin cesar. El viento arreciaba cada vez con más fuerza y un frio aire que estremecía hasta los huesos recorría cada centímetro del pueblo. Ni una sola alma se atrevía a estar fuera de casa a esta hora de la noche y con semejante clima. Aunque, en realidad, en esos momentos todos dormían plácidamente en sus camas, descansando de las labores y la rutina diaria. Y no había un hogar más tranquilo en ese momento que la casa de Los Gold. El lugar estaba tibio y la familia dormía con tranquilidad en sus camas. Pero en ese momento, un relámpago sonó con gran fuerza, anunciando la llegada de una inmensa lluvia. Rumplestiltskin y su esposa no sintieron este ruido, y no afectó sus sueños. Pero había alguien más en casa: el pequeño Gideon de inmediato reaccionó ante la lluvia y despertó llorando del susto.

Su llanto era un dolor en el corazón de quien lo oyera, y Rumple fue el desafortunado quien escucho a su pequeño quejarse en medio del estruendo nocturno de la lluvia. Belle también lo había escuchado llorar y estaba lista para levantarse de la cama e ir a consolarlo, a lo que ambos reaccionaron lentamente. "Permiteme hacerlo, cariño _"._ Dijo la voz ronca de Rumple, mientras su mano detenía suavemente a su esposa. A lo que ella lo miro con algo de extrañeza, pues era la primera vez que el se ofrecía a hacer esto sin necesidad de pedírselo. "¿Estas seguro de que puedes?" pregunto ella mirándolo algo soñolienta y en medio de un adorable bostezo. "Claro que si. Estaré bien, ok?" Dijo tomando delicadamente su barbilla con una mano y besando su frente.

Enseguida se levanto y al sentir el aire frió tomo su bata, la cual se encontraba en el perchero junto a la puerta. La mirada de Belle lo siguió perezosa mientras caminaba por la habitación hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. El de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de su adorado hijo, que estaba a tan solo algunos pasos de ahí. Entro con cautela y lo vio enseguida en su cuna con los bracitos moviéndose y sus ojos llorosos, mientras se ahogaba en llanto.

Con mucho cuidado lo tomo en sus brazos y trato de arrullarlo mientras lo observaba. No pudo disfrutar de ver a Belle llevándolo en su vientre por los 9 meses que debería haber sido, todo causado por un montón de malentendidos y enredos en los cuales el quedaba como el villano principal. Pero aunque no hubiera sido para nada como lo esperaba, amaba a su pequeño hijo tanto como era posible. Lo quería desde el momento en que supo que existía dentro de Belle, desde que lo vio en el mundo de los sueños, desde que se reencontraron en la tienda, desde que el lo perdono, desde que volvió a ser un bebe. En cada uno de los momentos buenos o malos lo quiso, pues era el regalo mas preciado que pudiera haber recibido. Y en este momento lo encontraba inconsolable, llorando en medio de la noche oscura y ahora ruidosa.

"Tranquilo". Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa y tocando con suavidad su rostro, secando sus lagrimas. "Tu padre esta aquí para ti, Gideon".

* * *

"Sabes algo? Me recuerdas mucho a tu hermano mayor. Bueno, medio hermano...acaso importa?" Dijo Rumple al observar su rostro un poco mas tranquilo mientras lo acariciaba suavemente con el pulgar, secando sus lagrimas. "Baelfire una vez tuvo miedo de la lluvia. No cualquier lluvia, el era muy valiente. Era una tormenta casi tan ruidosa y molesta como esta". Mirándolo con un gesto sereno que pareció agradarle al bebe. Entonces se acercaba junto a su pequeño a la ventana solo para observar el agua cayendo desde el cielo y escuchar los sonidos que esta producía.

Con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado, sin embargo, nunca se había detenido realmente a apreciar una maravilla de la naturaleza. Ahora sentía que era aun mas valioso ver algo como provocado naturalmente, en vez de ser causada por una simple y mágica petición. Aprendió que las cosas que se dan sin necesidad de la magia son las mas hermosas que pudiera haber.

Miro de nuevo a Gideon, quien con sus adorables ojitos lo observaba algo inquieto. Rumple siguió con su historia. "El dijo que tenia mucho miedo, se escondió entre las sabanas de mi cama pidiendo por mi protección. Puede que suene ridículo, pero me sentí fuerte. Desde ese día sentí que haría lo necesario para protegerlo..." Se mantuvo pensativo por un par de segundos. "...incluso entregar mi alma al mismo demonio", Susurro para si noto como su pequeño se chupaba el dedito, ajeno al peso de aquellas palabras. "Bueno, después de todo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, mi pequeño angelito. Fracase protegiendo a Bae, tome las decisiones erróneas. Pero prometo por ti, por el amor que les tengo a tu hermano, tu madre y a ti, que no te perderé también. Siempre tendrás a tu padre cerca para cuidar de ti".

Prácticamente dijo las ultimas palabras para si mismo, pues Gideon yacía dormido entre sus brazos aun chupando su dedito. Al verlo, Rumple no pudo evitar reír en voz baja para no despertarlo. Dio un ultimo vistazo a la ventana y con cautela llevo a su hijo a su cuna. Lo puso ahí con mucho cuidado, depositando un suave beso en su frente. Entonces, fijándose en su dedo, lo alejo despacio de sus labios para que no tuviera problemas con ello mientras dormía. "Ahora, gracias a ti, mi vida con Belle esta completa". Dijo acariciando su delicado y pequeño rostro una ultima vez, con la media sonrisa que acostumbraba.

Por algún motivo su pequeño y dormilón hijo disfrutaba estar con su padre. Esto lo relajaba de maneras que nadie en el pueblo lograba comprender. Rumple recordó aquel día en el que lo tuvieron que dejar encargado a Granny y en cuanto fue para recogerlo, el pequeño empezó a moverse y hacer sonidos hasta que estuvo de vuelta en sus brazos. Era de esperarse, después de todo, la impertinente loba le podría haber causado traumas imposibles para su edad con esa clase de trapos a los que ella llama ropa. No es como si pudiera quejarse de eso frente a Granny...o frente a belle.

* * *

Tan concentrado estaba en su pequeño hijo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia femenina que se encontraba observando la escena desde la puerta. "No podría estar mas orgullosa de ti", dijo el se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su sombra invadiendo el vació del lugar. " _Sweetheart_ , te dije que me haría cargo". Acercándose a ella despacio y colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros con dulzura". "La cama se sentía fría sin ti..." dijo ella tocando su rostro con una mano mientras echaba un vistazo a la cuna donde su hijo dormía tranquilo, a lo cual Rumple reacciono de manera relajada y serena derritiéndose ante su tibio tacto. "...y me alegro de haber venido. Esta bien Gideon?". El rió un poco mirándola y bajando sus manos por los brazos de su esposa. "El esta perfectamente. Y también puedo deducir que dormirá plácidamente el resto de la noche. Al menos hasta que llegue su hora de comer".

Belle sonrió satisfecha, Tenia el cabello revuelto y su cuerpo cubierto con una bata de seda. Lucia tan dulce, como un adorable ángel caído del cielo para amarlo y hacerlo recordar lo que era sentirse un hombre. Alguien fuerte, capaz, y sobretodo feliz. Incluso desarreglada ella era perfecta. Belle subió sus manos hasta dar con el cuello de su adorado esposo. "Aprovechando que ambos nos hemos despertado, podríamos hacer cosas mas satisfactorias que dormir". Con una mirada picara en el rostro. "Que puede ser mas satisfactorio que dormir junto a la mujer que amo y me ama?" pregunto el, pese a saber a lo que ella se refería, alzándola en sus brazos, a lo que ella rió, pero de inmediato le hizo señas de guardar silencio. "Gideon", pronuncio. Entonces Rumple recordó a su hijo durmiendo en la cuna. Se acerco al oído de Belle y le susurro. "Déjame encargarme". Dicho esto, la tomo de la mano, a lo que ella solo se sonrojo y se dejo guiar por los pasillos hasta su habitación.


End file.
